Damsel in Distress at Dinner
by Rainbow Volcano
Summary: Cress Darnel is a working woman with a strong desire to have, but no time for, an epic romance. She takes a chance on a promising stranger she met over the net, but he doesn't even bother to show. Just when things seem their bleakest, Carswell Thorne arrives. Handsome, daring, and oh-so-charming, Thorne seems like the hero of a net drama. But is he really as perfect as he seems?


For the umpteenth time that evening, Cress sighed. He was supposed to meet her at 7:00, and it was now 7:45. And he hadn't sent a single comm explaining his absence. She was sitting at a table in one of the most high-class places in New Beijing, with a gorgeous view of the city. Tall windows revealed the sparkling lights below, and the barely twinkling stars above. She wished she could enjoy it.

As a software engineer, Cress didn't get out much. Most of her clients preferred to discuss over d-comm and not in person, and her company had private net access files so she wouldn't need to ever visit for meetings. And even when she did go out, her neighbors acted very hostile and nosy. Mrs. Mira was especially critical of Cress' lack of a love life, never sparing her from a pitying glance. Some nights on her way home from a walk, Mrs. Mira would give Cress a sermon on the necessity of finding a nice boy to "support her household" and "sustain her needs". She would then finish by clarifying that she was "just looking out for your best interests, dear. You're getting older, and before long you'll be too lonely."

It wasn't like Cress was getting particularly old—she just had a career that was up and moving faster than potential love interests.

And it wasn't as if she didn't want a boyfriend. She did actually, and very badly at that, but her expectations were astronomically high. She had spent years watching all kinds of passionate net drama romances and rom coms. She played all kinds of dating sim games, both ironically and genuinely, and had a mental checklist of traits she liked in her digital men. She would settle for nothing less than a passionate, classic romance with all the grandeur of the movies.

Which is probably why no one on her net dating sites ever wanted to meet up with her. Very few people her age were looking for anything more committed than a one-night-stand, and even those who weren't didn't match her enthusiasm for romantic clichés. She had started to give up until a man named Aimery Park messaged her.

Aimery was smooth. He had an answer to every one of Cress' questions, and each one more satisfactory than the last. She asked if he liked walks along the beach and he said only at sunset when the water turns golden. She asked if he would stop the woman he loved from marrying someone else and he said only if it would ensure her happiness. He was so smooth that it was practically too good to be true. But every time Cress thought he would finally get tired of talking with her, or he would actually show anger or frustration, he slipped back into perfected romantic answers. He was almost unnervingly perfect.

Which is why Cress shouldn't have been surprised when he failed to show up to their dinner date.

It was now 7:50, and she could feel the pitying stares of the other diners. They were just as bad as Mrs. Mira, except whenever Cress glanced at them, they looked away and pretended that they weren't staring at her.

"Would you like to order now, miss?" asked the waiter android. It had offered her several glasses of wine and a variety of appetizers, but she turned them all down. She hadn't wanted to admit that Aimery might have stood her up on their first date.

"No, thank you. I'll wait a bit longer," she replied. The droid paused, and she was glad it wasn't human because it too would look at her with pity and condescendence.

"If I may, our dumplings are quite a delectable appetizer. They are highly recommended." Cress sighed and gave in, deciding that she _was_ a bit hungry. The droid beeped in understanding and refilled her water glass before wheeling back to the kitchen.

The other diners began whispering about her. She could tell. She could _feel_ it. They all whispered and pointed and gawked at the poor loner girl who couldn't find a boyfriend and got stood up on her first real try in years. Tears started to sting her eyes, and she wanted to curl up into a ball or bolt straight home to the safety of her computers.

She toyed with the purse around her shoulder. She couldn't do this. Who did she think she was kidding, anyways? She was destined to be forever alone, and this disaster only confirmed it. She pushed back her chair and stood to leave, but a voice startled her.

"Sweetheart! I'm so sorry I'm late!"

Cress jumped. A man standing near the front desk had called out and began walking in the direction of her table. He was gorgeous, with soft sandy hair and a sharp, clean-shaven jawline. He looked like the heroes in net dramas, minus all the digital editing effects and the stirring background music accompanying him.

"The power at work shut down, and I had to stay late to get the hovers working again. You haven't been waiting too long, have you?"

Only when he stopped in front of her table did she realize he was talking to _her_. She furrowed her eyebrows at him in confusion. Who was this man? Why was he pretending that he was late to a date with her?

He gave her a wink.

Realization dawned on her. He had seen her sitting by herself, and heroically came to rescue her from all the stares and whispers. This gorgeous stranger came to save the damsel in distress.

Sighing in relief, Cress sat down again and the man followed.

"You've kept me waiting _far_ too long! Honestly, men these days," Cress whined, playing along with the charade. His eyes twinkled in amusement.

"I know, I know. I'm a terrible awful boyfriend who doesn't deserve your forgiveness," the man cried facetiously.

"You don't," Cress agreed, "But you're getting it anyways. Just comm me next time, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am." The man unfolded his napkin in his lap and pretended to sneak a glance up at her sheepishly. "By the way, you look ravishing this evening."

The whispers around her dissipated. The turned heads straightened and searing eyes cooled. She was saved.

Their charade over, he extended a hand in greeting. "I'm Carswell Thorne. Most people just call me Thorne. What can I call you, beautiful?"

"Cress," she replied, shaking his hand. "Thank you, Thorne. You saved me."

"Trust me, Cress. _You_ saved _me_."

* * *

Thorne straightened his tie one last time before stepping off the hover. He had taken a chance earlier that week by asking his coworker Kate Fallow out to dinner as more than coworkers. She was quiet and smart, but mostly her office had the nicest view of New Beijing in the entire building. Not to mention she was his boss. If he schmoozed her enough, she might give him a promotion.

Thorne liked to call himself frugal, not greedy. He saved every microuniv he could get his hands on, and along with his legitimate day job, he ran several not-so-legitimate services. He was saving up to buy his own Rampion, a beautiful ship that he would use to fly around Earth and Luna and everywhere in between.

This was the reason he started flirting with Kate, but over the past two weeks he found he had a genuine, growing interest in her. She was quiet and nervous, but strong when she needed to be. And the fact that she lapped up his flattery like a thirsty dog certainly didn't hurt.

He promised to pay if she promised to pick a place and make the reservation. When she chose the fourth most expensive restaurant in New Beijing, Thorne laughed nervously and tried everything to talk her out of it. But she wouldn't budge, and he really wanted that office view and salary raise, so he conceded.

He stepped into the dining area and felt his wallet cry out in pain. He swallowed hard and reminded himself that this was a temporary setback. All univs lost tonight would be made up in full once he got that promotion.

Newly encouraged, he sauntered up to the front desk and flashed a winning smile at the concierge-brand escort droid. Which was admittedly unnecessary, but fun nonetheless.

"Good evening, madam. I believe there is a reservation for me," he purred. The escort droid blinked once, perfectly timed.

"Name?"

"Carswell Thorne," he replied, smooth as butter. The droid scanned her list of reservation names and shook her head.

"I'm afraid there is no reservation under that name for this evening. Perhaps a different name?" Thorne was taken aback, but not deterred.

"Okay, then. Kate Fallow?"

The droid scanned her list and once again shook her head. She repeated her spiel and Thorne felt his stomach drop.

"Maybe just Kate? What about Ms. Fallow? Thorne?" But with each suggestion, the android shook her head.

Thorne glanced at the time on his portscreen, noting that he was perfectly ten minutes early to their arranged date. He double-checked that it was the right day, and he knew he had the right location, which only meant one thing.

Kate never made the reservation.

Or, in other words, she had stood him up.

Maybe she hadn't, he thought in retrospect, so he decided to send a quick comm. He waited for a few tense minutes before putting his portscreen away. He took a seat in the waiting area and glanced at the dining hall.

As far as high-class places go, this one was pretty nice. The white tablecloths hung on perfectly rounded tables, and each one had a red carnation centerpiece. He noticed that everyone here tonight seemed to be in pairs, and most of these pairs were couples. What a fine time to be stood up.

Not stood up, he reminded himself. Kate was just forgetful. Well, she'd never once forgotten anything as long as he'd known her, but everyone made mistakes. Right?

His eye caught on a small woman sitting by herself. She was very pretty, with a baby blue dress that accentuated her shining eyes and cropped blonde hair tucked graciously behind one ear. She fidgeted in her seat, looking painfully nervous and uncomfortable. Was her date taking too long in the bathroom?

"Hey, concierge, what's up with the woman sitting by herself?"

The droid glanced over at Thorne, and then looked to the woman in question. "That is Ms. Darnel. She scheduled a reservation for a party of two at 7:00, but the other has yet to arrive."

Thorne glanced at his portscreen again. 7:53. Did she wait almost an _hour_ for her date? Talk about being stood up.

And then Thorne had an idea. This woman was visibly distressed, and he'd wager good money it wasn't because she thought her date would still make it. No, she knew it was long past hope-o-clock, and instead she was afraid of how all the other patrons looked at her. With pity and arrogance.

So Thorne would play the hero. If he pretended he was her date, she would be spared the looks and be so grateful that she would pay for his meal. A free meal at a fancy restaurant with a pretty woman was the best medicine for being turned down. He was already dressed up anyways. This way, he wouldn't even have to crack open his wallet. It was a flawless plan.

Thorne stood and turned to the concierge. "Actually, she's the reservation I'm with. I'm the number two in her party of two." If the concierge had been programmed to be suspicious, she would have narrowed her eyes at Thorne and asked him for more information. But she had only been programmed to be hospitable, so she let him pass to the dining hall without a hitch.

"Sweetheart! I'm so sorry I'm late!" Thorne called, louder than necessary. He had to put on a good show for all the stuck-up diners.

She was beautiful, funny, and an uncanny actress. This would be a fun evening.

* * *

Together, they laughed through the night. Cress had never found herself more at ease, and Thorne had never found himself so genuinely enamored with anyone. They discussed everything from their jobs to net dramas to politics to astronomy, and everything in between.

Cress forgot all about Aimery, and found that Thorne was just as smooth in his own way. Where Aimery was scripted and flourishing, Thorne was raw and real. He made her laugh more times than she could count, and made her blush almost just as much. He wasn't well-mannered and poised like many net drama heroes, but he was intelligent and infectiously charismatic. Cress's expectations were blown out of the water.

Thorne also forgot about his would-be date. He thought he must be developing a type, because Cress, like Kate, was quiet and shy, but strong when she wanted to be. Her laughs were second-era sleigh bells, and every time she giggled at one of his jokes, he wanted to make her laugh again. She was razor-sharp, and shared his love of travel and adventure. But mostly, she was earnest and sweet and terribly kind. Two hours with this girl were not nearly enough. Thorne needed more.

When the waiter droid arrived with the bill, Thorne didn't hesitate to pick it up himself.

"Thorne, what are you doing?" Cress asked. Thorne had no idea. He was trying to save money, to horde every scrap he could get for buying a Rampion. And yet here he was, attempting to cover the cost of the meal himself. He supposed he was trying to show off for Cress, but if it were that simple, he wouldn't be setting himself back by two months of work.

"I'm thanking you for such a wonderful evening. What does it look like?"

She frowned. "It looks like you're trying to pay for the entire meal yourself."

"You make it sound so boring. And after all the grandeur of my entrance!"

"Thorne. Let me pay."

"Nope."

" _Yes_ ," Cress insisted, placing a hand on his. "You didn't even have to come, and yet you've made my night incredible. I have to thank you."

Thorne leaned back in his seat, shrugging off her hand. "Hey, that's my line. Besides, this is less than I was expecting to pay." Which was true, but it would still hurt his wallet quite a bit.

Cress snatched the bill from him and scanned it over. "At least let me pay for my meal, the appetizer, and the dessert," she insisted. Thorne sighed.

"Fine, you can pay for your meal and the appetizer. But I'm paying for desert. Your face when you tasted those sour petites was _priceless."_

Cress flushed a bit at the memory but gave no further argument. She gave the ticket back to the android and the two stood to leave. Thorne offered his arm and she looped hers around it.

* * *

The hover stopped outside of Cress's apartment. Thorne walked her up to the apartment door, her arm still wrapped around his, and the entire time he couldn't decide if he should kiss her or not.

"Well, this is my stop," Cress announced as they came to her door. She unwound her arm from his and stood across from him. A beat of silence filled the air.

"I guess I should let you go, huh? I dunno who stood you up tonight, but he has some serious explaining to do," Thorne stated too loudly. Cress noticed that he was nervous, and it settled some of her own nerves.

"Thank you so much for tonight, Thorne. You were, well, kind of my hero," Cress admitted, a blush spreading on her cheeks. He started to smile, but stopped mid-grin.

"Cress, I…I'm sorry. I'm not a hero," Thorne confessed, looking down at the floor. "My date didn't show up either, and when I saw that yours wasn't there, I thought you would pay for me if I helped you out. I was being selfish."

Thorne swallowed and reached for Cress's hands, holding them as tight as he dared. "But I really enjoy your company. Cress, you're sweet and beautiful, and I want to spend more time with you. If…if you're okay with that?"

Cress was silent for a long time. Again, Thorne swallowed.

Finally, she squeezed his hands.

"If that was you being selfish, I can't wait to see you being gentlemanly."

She took a deep breath of courage and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Thorne gaped at her, the start of a stunned smile on his lips.

"Cress…" Thorne murmured. She grinned.

Thorne wrapped his arms around her waist, and tugged her against his chest. He placed a kiss to her lips, gentle at first, then spreading into passion. When they started panting, Cress pulled back before she lost her senses.

"The next time you get stood up on a date, punch the loser in the face for me," Thorne instructed. Cress giggled.

"But I was planning on going on dates with you for a while."

"Exactly," Thorne replied. "If I ever make you feel uncomfortable, or upset, or scared, and I mean _ever_ , just deck me right in the nose."

"Aye, aye, captain."

They shared one more quick kiss before Thorne bid her goodnight. For Cress, it was the beginning of the whirlwind romance of her dreams. And for Thorne, it was the beginning of the greatest adventure of his life.

* * *

 **Rainbow's Thought Volcano:** Of course, anyone who's ever been on the internet knows this tale. Person A sees Person B alone waiting for their bf/gf that will never come, and Person A pretends to be said date. Nothing unique, but I feel it fits Cress and Thorne so well it had to be done.


End file.
